swmerchandisefandomcom-20200213-history
The Clone Wars (toyline)
The Clone Wars Collection is one of Hasbro's action figure lines for 2008 - 2011. The other Collection line for 2008 - 2010 is The Legacy Collection which focuses on the realistic/movie-accurate merchandise. The Shadows of the Darkside Collection was followed by The Vintage Collection series in 2010-2011. Just like an actual movie's line, this collection will feature merchandise for the upcoming The Clone Wars movie and TV series on Cartoon Network. It is a 3D CGI continuation/expansion of Cartoon Network's Clone Wars cartoon from 2003. = History = ---- All the Clone Wars figures are based on their Clone Wars movie screen counterparts meaning animated styled. The vehicles are the same style as in realistic and will be compatible with both animated (Clone Wars) and realistic figures (Legacy). ---- = Action Figures = ---- 2008 Basic Wave 1 *No. 1 Anakin Skywalker *No. 2 Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi General) *No. 3 Yoda *No. 4 Captain Rex *No. 5 Clone Trooper *No. 6 General Grievous *No. 7 Battle Droid *No. 8 R2-D2 Wave 2 *No. 9 Ahsoka Tano (with Rotta the Hutt) *No. 10 Clone Commander Cody *No. 11 Clone Pilot Odd Ball *No. 12 Super Battle Droid Wave 3 *No. 13 Count Dooku *No. 14 Plo Koon *No. 15 Asajj Ventress *No. 16 C-3PO *No. 17 Destroyer Droid *No. 18 IG-86 Assassin Droid Wave 4 *No. 19 Clone Trooper 212th Attack Battalion *No. 20 Padmé Amidala *No. 21 Clone Trooper (Space Gear) *No. 22 MagnaGuard *No. 23 [[R3-S6 "Goldie" (87943)|R3-S6 "Goldie"]] Wave 5 *No. 24 Jar Jar Binks (Jedi Disguise) *No. 25 Rocket Battle Droid *No. 26 Clone Trooper (41st Elite Corps) *No. 27 Kit Fisto Exclusives *Clone Trooper Senate Security San Diego ComicCon *Commander Fox Target *Holographic General Grievous Toys 'Я' Us *Clone Trooper 501st Legion Wal*Mart Mail-Away *Captain Rex Hasbro 2009 Basic Wave 1 *CW01 General Grievous *CW02 Clone Trooper (Space Gear) *CW03 Rocket Battle Droid *CW04 Clone Trooper (41st Elite Corps) *CW05 Kit Fisto Wave 2 *CW06 Mace Windu (Jedi General) *CW07 Admiral Yularen *CW08 Jawas *CW09 Commander Gree *CW10 ARF Trooper *CW11 Heavy Assault Super Battle Droid Wave 3 *CW12 Obi-Wan Kenobi (Space Gear) *CW13 4-A7 *CW14 Yoda *CW15 Whorm Loathsome *CW16 Commando Droid *CW17 Clone Trooper Echo Wave 4 *CW18 Anakin Skywalker *CW19 Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi General) *CW20 Clone Trooper Denal *CW21 Anakin Skywalker (Space Gear) *CW22 Cad Bane *CW23 Ahsoka Tano (Space Gear) Wave 5 *CW24 Captain Rex *CW25 R2-D2 *CW26 Ahsoka Tano *CW27 Count Dooku *CW28 Clone Commander Cody *CW29 Destroyer Droid *CW30 Luminara Unduli *CW31 Captain Argyus *CW32 Clone Commander Thire *CW33 AAT Driver Battle Droid Wave 6 *CW34 Matchstick *CW35 Padmé Amidala (Adventurer Suit) *CW36 Clone Tank Gunner *CW37 Ziro's Assassin Droid Wave 7 *CW38 Clone Trooper Jek *CW39 Commander Bly *CW40 Aayla Secura *CW41 Hondo Ohnaka (includes Pilf Mukmuk) Wave 8 *CW42 Anakin Skywalker (Cold Weather Gear) *CW43 Thi-Sen *CW44 Clone Commander Stone *CW45 Darth Sidious *CW46 Commander TX-20 Wave 9 *CW47 Firefighter Droid *CW48 Obi-Wan Kenobi (Cold Weather Gear) *CW49 MagnaGuard (with Cape) *CW50 Captain Rex (Cold Weather Gear) Exclusives *Commander Ponds Mail-Away *Nahdar Vebb Hasbro Deluxe *Crab Droid 2010-2011 Basic Wave 1 *CW01 Captain Rex *CW02 Obi Wan Kenobi Jedi General *CW03 Clone Commander Cody *CW04 Destroyer Droid *CW05 Yoda *CW06 Count Dooku *CW07 Anakin Skywalker Space Gear Wave 2 *CW08 Pre Vizsla *CW09 Mandalorian Police Officer *CW10 General Grievous *CW11 Aurra Sing Wave 3 *CW12 Captain Rex Cold Weather Gear *CW13 Cad Bane *CW14 Clone Pilot Odd Ball *CW15 Asajj Ventress *CW16 Super Battle Droid *CW17 Ahsoka (Space Gear) Space Gear *CW18 ARF Trooper *CW19 Battle Droid Wave 4 *CW20 Mace Windu *CW21 Commander Gree *CW22 Battle Droid Commander *CW23 Kit Fisto *CW24 Jungle Camo ARF Trooper Wave 5 *CW25 Ki-Adi-Mundi *CW26 Flamethrower Clone Trooper *CW27 R2-D2 *CW28 Clone Pilot Goji Wave 6 *CW29 Mandalorian Warrior *CW30 R4-P17 *CW31 Shaak Ti *CW32 Boba Fett *CW33 Embo Wave 7 *CW34 Undead Geonosian *CW35 Clone Trooper Draa *CW36 Quinlan Vos *CW37 Cato Parasitti Wave 8 *CW38 Clone Commander Jet *CW39 Hondo Ohnaka (includes Pilf Mukmuk) *CW40 Obi-Wan Kenobi *CW41 Clone Trooper Hevy in Training Armor *CW42 Cad Bane (Jedi Temple, includes TODO-360) *CW43 R7-A7 Wave 9 *CW44 Ahsoka (new-style) *CW45 Anakin Skywalker *CW46 Aqua Droid *CW47 El-Les *CW48 Clone Commander Wolffe Wave 10 *CW49 Riot Control Clone Trooper *CW50 Barriss Offee (Padawan) *CW51 Eeth Koth *CW52 Clone Commander Colt Wave 11 *CW53 Plo Koon (Cold Weather Gear) *CW54 Saesee Tiin (Jedi General) *CW55 Savage Opress *CW56 ARF Trooper (Kamino) *CW57 Stealth Ops Clone Trooper Wave 12 *CW58 Even Piell *CW59 Savage Opress *CW60 Kit Fisto (Cold Weather Gear) *CW61 Seripas *CW62 Captain Rex (Jet Pack) Wave 13 *CW63 Chewbacca *CW64 R7-D4 *CW65 Jar Jar Binks (Jedi Disguise) Exclusives *Clone Captain Lock K-Mart *Kul Teska Toys 'Я' Us *Nikto Guard Toys 'Я' Us *Stealth Operations Clone Trooper Toys 'Я' Us Mail-Away *Sergeant Bric Hasbro 2012 Basic Wave 1 *CW 1 Anakin Skywalker *CW 2 Clone Trooper Phase II Armour *CW 3 Savage Opress *CW 4 Cad Bane *CW 5 Yoda *CW 6 Plo Koon *CW 7 Clone Commander Cody *CW 8 Mace Windu *CW 9 Chewbacca *CW10 Aqua Droid Wave 2 *CW11 Republic Commando Boss *CW12 Obi-Wan Kenobi *CW13 Captain Rex *CW14 Aayla Secura Wave 3 *CW15 Ahsoka SCUBA Gear *CW16 Super Battle Droid Training Droid *CW17 Clone Commander Wolffe Wave 4 *CW18 Clone Commander Fox 2013 Basic Wave 1 *CW01 Obi-Wan Kenobi *CW02 Savage Opress *CW03 Anakin Skywalker *CW04 Captain Rex *CW05 R2-D2 *CW06 501st Legion Clone Trooper *CW07 Clone Commander Cody *CW08 Darth Maul *CW09 Battle Droid ---- = Multipacks = ---- 2008 Toys 'Я' Us 2-Packs *Anakin Skywalker & R2-D2 *Clone Commander Cody vs. Battle Droid *General Grievous & Battle Droid *Obi-Wan Kenobi vs. Battle Droid Battle Packs *Ambush on the Vulture's Claw includes Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, Gha Nachkt and IG-86 figures. *AT-TE Assault Squad includes AT-TE Tank Gunner and (3) Clone Trooper figures. *B'omarr Monastery Assault includes Anakin Skywalker and Battle Droid figures. *Geonosis Assault includes (2) Clone Pilot figures. *Jabba's Palace includes Jabba the Hutt and TC-70 figures. *Speeder Bike Recon includes (2) Clone Trooper figures. Target Exclusives *Obi-Wan Kenobi & 212th Attack Battalion Clone Troopers includes Obi-Wan Kenobi and (4) 212th Attack Battalion Clone Trooper figures. *Yoda & Coruscant Guard includes Yoda and (4) Coruscant Guard figures. Ultimate Battle Pack Target *The Battle of Christophsis includes an AAT and an AT-AP vehicle, and Battle Droid, Super Battle Droid, Clone Trooper and Anakin Skywalker figures. Wal*Mart Commemorative DVD *Commemorative DVD Collection includes Battle Droid, General Grievous and Obi-Wan Kenobi figures. *Commemorative DVD Collection includes Anakin Skywalker, Clone Trooper and R2-D2 figures. 2009 Basic *212th Battalion Clone Troopers and Backpacks includes (2) 212th Battalion Clone Trooper figures *Legends of the Clone Wars includes Anakin Skywalker, Battle Droid, Clone Trooper, Count Dooku, General Grievous and Obi-Wan Kenobi figures *Turbo Tank Support Squad includes (2) Turbo Tank Support Trooper figures Wal*Mart "Under the Helmet" Ambush *1 of 2 Lieutenant Thire & Clone Trooper Rys *2 of 2 Yoda & Clone Trooper Jek Rookies *1 of 2 Captain Rex & Clone Trooper Fives *2 of 2 Clone Commander Cody & Clone Trooper Echo Battle Packs *Holocron Heist *Jedi Showdown *Rishi Moon Outpost Attack Target Exclusives *Ambush at Abregado *Assault on Ryloth Toys 'Я' Us Commemorative Tins *Commemorative Tin Collection 2010-2011 Basic Exclusives *Clone Commando Squad K-Mart *Bounty Hunters from Hostage Crisis Animated Series Episode Target *Clone Troopers from the Hidden Enemy Animated Series Episode Target *Droid Attack on the Coronet Toys 'Я' Us *Ultimate Gift Set Wal*Mart Target 2-Packs *Cad Bane and IG-86 *Senate Commando Captain and Senate Commando *ARF Trooper Waxer and Battle Droid *Special Ops Clone Trooper and Geonosian Drone Battle Packs *Anti-Hailfire Droid Squad *ARC Troopers *Army of the Republic *Assault on Geonosis *Battle of Orto Plutonia *Cad Bane's Escape *Capture of the Droids *Clone Troopers & Droids *Defend Kamino *The Hunt for Grievous *Mandalorian Warriors *Rishi Outpost Attack *Stop the Zillo Beast Toys 'Я' Us Ultimate Battle Packs *The Rise of Boba Fett Wal*Mart Clone Wars DVD Sets *1 of 2 Legacy of Terror *2 of 2 Brain Invaders *1 of 3 Rising Malevolence *2 of 3 Shadow of Malevolence *3 of 3 Destroy Malevolence *1 of 2 Landing at Point Rain *2 of 2 Weapons Factory 2012 Exclusives *Darth Maul Returns Target ---- = Vehicles = ---- 2008 Basic *Anakin Skywalker's Modified Jedi Starfighter *AT-AP Walker *AT-TE (All Terrain Tactical Enforcer) *General Grievous' Starfighter *Homing Spider Droid *MagnaGuard Fighter *Obi-Wan Kenobi's Delta Starfighter *Obi-Wan Kenobi's Starfighter *Trade Federation Armored Assault Tank (AAT) *V-19 Torrent Starfighter *Vulture Droid *V-Wing Starfighter Exclusives *ARC-170 Fighter Toys 'Я' Us *Hailfire Droid & General Grievous Toys 'Я' Us *V-Wing Fighter & V-Wing Pilot Toys 'Я' Us *Republic Gunship Wal*Mart 2009 Basic *Ahsoka Tano's Jedi Starfighter *Anakin's Jedi Starfighter *ARC-170 Fighter *AT-RT with ARF Trooper *BARC Speeder with Clone Commander Cody *Battle Droid and Armored Scout Tank *Clone Trooper and BARC Speeder Bike *Clone Turbo Tank *Corporate Alliance Tank Droid *Desert Skiff with Anakin Skywalker *Freeco Speeder with Obi-Wan Kenobi *General Grievous' Starfighter *Obi-Wan's Jedi Starfighter *Republic Fighter Tank *Speeder Bike with Count Dooku *STAP with Battle Droid *Trade Federation Armored Assault Tank (AAT) *V-19 Torrent Starfighter *Vulture Droid *Y-Wing Bomber Exclusives *Imperial V-Wing Starfighter Toys 'Я' Us *Republic Gunship Toys 'Я' Us *Octuptarra Droid Wal*Mart 20010-2011 Basic *Anakin's Jedi Starfighter *Anakin's Jedi Starfighter Non-Diorama Box *Armored Scout Tank with Tactical Droid *AT-AP (All Terrain Attack Pod) *AT-RT with ARF Trooper Boil *Attack Cycle with General Grievous *BARC Speeder Bike with Clone Trooper Jesse *BARC Speeder Bike with Clone Trooper Jesse Non-Diorama Box *BARC Speeder Bike with Obi-Wan Kenobi *Cad Bane's Xanadu Blood *Cad Bane's Xanadu Blood Non-Diorama Box *Freeco Speeder with Clone Trooper *Freeco Speeder with Obi-Wan Kenobi *Hyena Bomber *Jedi Turbo Speeder *Kit Fisto's Jedi Starfighter *Mandalorian Attack Transport *Mandalorian Speeder with Mandalorian Warrior *Naboo Star Skiff with Anakin Skywalker *Obi-Wan's Jedi Starfighter *Pirate Speeder Bike with Cad Bane *Plo Koon's Jedi Starfighter *Remote Control Republic Fighter Tank *Republic Attack Shuttle *Republic AV-7 Mobile Cannon *Republic Fighter Tank *Republic Scout Speeder with ARF Trooper *Republic Swamp Speeder *Republic V-19 Torrent Starfighter *Republic V-19 Torrent Starfighter Non-Diorama Box *Separatist Droid Gunship *Separatist Droid Gunship Non-Diorama Box *Separatist Droid Speeder with Battle Droid *Separatist Droid Tri-Fighter *Speeder Bike with Castas *Speeder Bike with Plo Koon *Trade Federation AAT (Armored Assault Tank) *Vulture Droid *Y-Wing Scout Bomber with Clone Pilot Exclusives *Kit Fisto's Jedi Starfighter Wal*Mart 2012 Basic *Attack Recon Fighter with Anakin Skywalker *Republic Assault Submarine with SCUBA Clone Trooper *Republic Attack Dropship with Clone Pilot ---- = Creatures = ---- 2009 Basic *Anakin Skywalker and Can-Cell Category:Hasbro Toy Lines‎